Ordenes
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Gale se resigna a ser el amigo de Katniss. Se vuelve promiscuo, haciendo lo necesario para mitigar la pérdida. Hasta que repara en la Capitolina, rubia, bonita de hipnotizantes ojos celestes y se da cuenta de que es capaz de seguir sus ordenes sin chistar. Esta historia participa del reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El diente de león. Mes de abril: Cressida
**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia pertenece al reto "Una pareja para" del foro El diente de león. Mes de abril: Cressida.**

 **Shippeos extraños que hace una, lo sé. En el fondo sé que Gale y Cressida no tienen futuro pero no se me trasmiten algo xD. Nos vemos hasta el final!**

 **Advertencia: Contiene lemmon (escenas para adultos explicitas). Todos sabemos las restricciones de edad que eso implica, así que si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, no me culpes insensato! Jajaja.**

* * *

 **.Órdenes.**

 **-I-**

~GALE POV~

Confieso que siempre me he considerado guapo. Un joven alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises debiera resultar común en un distrito donde tres cuartas partes de las personas poseen los mismos rasgos. Pero he heredado de mi padre un rostro que a ojos de mi madre es apuesto y yo lo sé de propia mano. He tenido muchas novias y me he acostado con varias mujeres desde los quince, incluso luego de descubrir que Katniss era lo que yo quería. En mi interior sabía que ella nunca sería mía y aun así intenté tenerla en nuestra estancia bajo tierra.

No surtió efecto claro está, porque ella seguía perdida por el rubio secuestrado y sinceramente no había vuelta atrás con eso. Me evadí con trabajo. Iba con Beete a planear estrategias, me formaba como soldado, incluso hacía misiones para Coin, cuando Katniss decidió por fin convertirse en el Sinsajo. Creí que sería imposible para mí trabajar a su lado queriéndola como lo hacía pero fue mejor de lo que esperaba, porque además de quererla, admiraba esa chica que aunque su mundo se derrumbaba de a poco lograba encontrar la forma de seguir adelante.

Fue mi inspiración. Deje de fijarme en ella como un objeto que deseaba y la dejé ser mi amiga e intenté ser el hombre en el cual confiar. Volví a mis antiguos encuentros clandestinos. Las chicas del Trece eran tranquilas, casi vegetales, pero el sexo solo es ejercicio físico y despejaba mi mente aunque fuera sin sentido alguno.

 **-II-**

— Gale… — desvío la mirada para encontrar unos ojos celestes observándome — ¿Estás bien? — Asiento tomando bocanadas de aire por la boca intentando alejar el sabor del humo de mis pulmones— ¿Puedes continuar?

— Si — exclamo con firmeza y continuo relatando como saqué a los sobrevivientes de las bombas y como nos oculté en el bosque.

— Bien, muchas gracias Gale… tomemos un descanso — la chica rubia pone una mano en mi brazo y aprieta ligeramente, me mira con suavidad y reparo en que debe ser la única persona proveniente del Capitolio que podría llegar a gustarme — ¿Estás bien? — repite y supongo que mi rostro dice más de lo que deseo porque es la segunda vez que lo pregunta.

Nos internamos en el bosque hasta llegar al lago de Katniss. Comemos en silencio hasta que mi amiga empieza a cantar para complacer al avox. Veo a la rubia de las enredaderas tatuadas dar órdenes al otro camarógrafo. Graban a Catnip, su canto y la contestación de los Sinsajos, a su lado, Pollux solloza en silencio. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba y me sorprende lo mucho que se parece a su padre.

Sin embargo, me sorprende más el desviar, cada cierta cantidad de segundos, a ver a Cressida. Ella observa atenta la escena de mi amiga y yo la veo a ella, reparo en lo cristalinos que son sus ojos, en lo lacio y rubio de su cabello, en lo menuda y esbelta que es su figura. Debe notar mi presencia porque voltea a verme cuando Katniss se calla para dar paso al canto de las aves. Me mira, sonríe y vuelve a desviar la vista.

Es la primera de muchas otras ocasiones en que me descubro observando sus movimientos, cuando expone sus ideas en la Sala de Mandos o cuando se mueve grácilmente entre los camarógrafos para que las propos de los vencedores sean lo más auténticas que se pueda. La miro y sonrío, reparando en que me gusta el color de sus ojos, su manera de hablar sin el acento típico de la Capital, el rubio brillante de su melena, incluso me descubro ansiando saber dónde acaba su tatuaje, con lo que aquello conlleva.

 **-III-**

— Te gusta — susurra Katniss apegándose a mí al hablarme al oído.

— ¿Quién? — consulto extrañado observando la nada el primer día que llega al escuadrón 451.

— Cressida… Gale te gusta Cressida — la miro espantado, no porque sea una locura lo que dice, sino porque si la despistada a mi lado lo ha notado significa que no he sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

— ¿Qué dices? Solo tengo ojos para ti — bromeo en un intento de cambiar de foco de conversación, solo porque no me atrevo a aceptar que finalmente la mujer a unos pasos de nosotros ha logrado cautivarme más de lo que pretendo— Es del Capitolio — agrego y no me pasa de largo la mueca en su boca, ligeramente curvada hacia arriba.

— Es una rebelde Gale y te gusta — observo a mi amiga, pensando en cuando los asuntos del corazón pasaron a ser vistos por ella, voy a preguntárselo pero como me conoce, contesta antes de formular la pregunta en alto — me lo ha dicho Prim— y todo tiene sentido, la hermana pequeña del Sinsajo es el ser más observador en Panem.

— No estoy interesado — acoto quitando y poniendo el seguro en mi arma.

— Pues deberías — inquiere mirándome con sorna — ella si está interesada en ti.

Trato que las palabras de la castaña no hagan mella en mi hombría. Si, Cressida me atrae, algo en ella parece prohibido y siempre he ido a por lo que es ilegal. Pero en esta ocasión es distinto, porque quizás yo lo sea. Deje de acostarme con cualquier chica, me enfoque en la rebelión y simplemente ocupe mi mente en eso y en la rubia a la que sin quererlo acosaba con la mirada intentando ver cada movimiento. Me hacía sentir extraño, expectante y algo malhumorado, era una cantidad de sentimientos que ni por Katniss había sentido y eso también me frustraba.

Decido emboscarla, besarla y dejarlo ir; quizás solo fuera el anhelo de tener a alguien luego de haberme resignado a que Katniss en realidad amaba a Peeta. Solo un beso y volvería a estar al cien por ciento para la misión. Tenemos tiendas separadas por persona así que mi plan es básico, ir a su tienda cuando las luces se apaguen, besarla y salir. Corto, específico y lo suficientemente escueto para no fallar.

Pero falla estrepitosamente. Espero a que las luces se apaguen y a que pase una hora antes de salir de la tienda de campaña. Sé cuál es la suya, la he visto entrar, veo también que una linterna alumbra el interior y mi corazón se acelera. No está dormida es claro y está sola, pero las sombras revelan un estado que no deseaba meter en mi cerebro. Está desnudándose, supone que nadie estará despierto y me enferma la posibilidad de que alguien más esté observándola. Espero hasta que pasa una blusa de tirantes por sobre su cabeza y paso sin pedir permiso.

— Gale — exclama sorprendida, sus ojos color cielo me miran con asombro — ¿Qué haces? — Veo que cubre la parte baja de su cuerpo con una manta y me reprendo porque no espere a que se pusiera pantalones — No puedes meterte en la tienda de…

— Lo siento — la interrumpo, mirando fijamente sus ojos, sostiene la mirada y noto cierto reproche en sus pupilas — necesito…

— Irte, necesitas irte — sostiene la tela con una mano señalándome la salida — te has equivocado de tienda Hawthorne.

— Créeme que no — no es consiente, pero un leve rubor se instala en sus mejillas y mi corazón se acelera — estoy seguro de que estoy donde quiero estar — observo la enredadera que inicia en su cuero cabelludo, baja ondeando su cuello y sigue por su brazo izquierdo pero también se pierde bajo su camiseta y realmente deseo saber hasta dónde.

— ¿De qué hablas Gale? Vete — sin embargo me acerco y ella retrocede, acaba chocándose con la tela de la tienda y detrás la pared que sostiene la misma — Katniss está a dos tiendas de aquí.

— Te buscaba a ti.

— Pues no te quiero aquí.

Me mira y sé que intenta sonar furiosa, sé que trata de verme con odio pero sus ojos solo reflejan lo que mi corazón, pasión. Acorto los pasos y cerrando los ojos la beso. Sabe a menta y tiene los labios cálidos, no responde a la primera así que tomo sus caderas y la apego a mí, insisto. Oigo la manta caer al suelo y pienso que va a seguirme la corriente. En su lugar me llega una punzada de dolor en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué? — roza apenas sus labios con la mano derecha y me mira.

— Lo siento— es todo lo que puedo decir — perdona la intromisión.

Le doy la espalda sobando mi mejilla no solo para mitigar el dolor sino también la humillación. Hago dos pasos y estoy por tomar la cremallera de la tienda cuando noto su mano en mi brazo. Tira de él, y nuevamente estoy petrificado en el celeste de sus ojos. Toma mi rostro y en puntillas alcanza a besar mis labios.

Siento calor, fuego líquido recorriendo mis venas en lugar de sangre. Era un tipo apasionado en cuanto a las relaciones, pero ella me hacía sentir un tipo de calor que no había sentido nunca. Atenazo mis manos en su cintura, sintiendo la fina tela de su ropa interior. Aún no he cerrado mis ojos y me deleito en las largas pestañas doradas. La aferro a mi cuerpo cuando la siento temblar y me quedo sin aire cuando abre su boca para mí permitiéndome explorarla libremente.

Sus dedos se entierran en mi cabello y siento un suspiro escapar de sus labios cuando me alejo apenas para respirar. Me mira, una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro cuando beso su nariz. Ejerzo presión en su cuerpo, alzándola apenas y ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas. Volvemos a besarnos feroces, en busca del aire del otro. Sus manos acarician la piel de mis hombros enviando una corriente hasta la parte baja de mi vientre donde sin duda mi hombría se yergue.

Suspira cuando mis manos recorren su piel por debajo de la fina tela que cubre su torso. Sus labios se posan en mi oído y gime casi inaudible cuando rodeo la concavidad de sus senos apretando los botones correctos para que se excite para mí. Susurra mi nombre y lo desconozco porque en mi cabeza solo resuena el suyo y eso parece volverme loco. Recorro con mis manos su espalda, su vientre, incluso acaricio con descaro su trasero. Me mira, sonríe y en un segundo parece descubrir mi debilidad. Doy un respingo cuando sus labios rozan mi cuello, apretando mis dedos en su trasero, sosteniéndola. Apenas me acaricia con sus labios, pero logra sacar un suspiro y parece agradarle porque sonríe contra mi piel.

— Cressida — mi voz es ronca como pocas veces, me deleita con su mirada.

—Soldado — inquiere con una sonrisa besando mi mentón.

— Deberíamos detenernos ya — suplico, no hay oportunidad de que me detenga si no es ahora cuando el ultimo reflejo del deber se me asoma en los poros.

— No quiero — acota ella haciendo círculos en mi espalda con sus finos dedos.

— Mañana debemos irnos temprano — intento sonar convincente, el pequeño plan se me ha ido de las manos.

— Gale… — me mira fijamente así que dejo de observar su escote — te lo pido… tómame.

Parece una orden, y más allá de alguna excepción, soy un aficionado a las órdenes. La apego contra la pared y la escucho quejarse. Suspira en mi cuello donde deja un mordisco que solo sirve para encenderme aún más. Con la pared de apoyo consigo soltar su firme carne para deshacerme del nudo de mi pantalón de dormir. Vuelvo a besar sus labios con vehemencia. Espero que me detenga, pero no lo hace. En cambio acaricia con su lengua mis labios y solo consigue un sonido gutural entre el gemido y un gruñido de excitación.

Mi prenda cae por la gravedad y ella sonríe con suficiencia al notar mi falta de ropa interior. Hago lo propio con su camiseta de tirantes y veo el tono verde de la enredadera relucir en su piel perlada. Acaricio el dibujo permanente en su cuerpo y ella se estremece. El tatuaje sigue la línea de las costillas y acaba en mitad de su estómago en una flor delicada. Acaricio sus piernas para que se suelte y pueda quitar su última prenda, pero niega divertida y muerde mi labio inferior sin fuerza.

Me hierve la sangre como ninguna chica ha logrado. No puedo soportarlo más y lo nota, porque mueve apenas sus caderas de manera que roza la punta de mi excitación con la tela de sus bragas. Me invade el placer y la arranco sin pensármelo. Ella ahoga un grito en mis labios, en parte por la sorpresa de haber perdido de aquella forma su prenda y también por sentir mi calidez en su interior.

Vuelvo a besarla preso del deseo. Ha pasado un mes desde que tuve relaciones con alguien, pero soy consciente de que no es la abstinencia lo que hace que desee su cuerpo y sus besos, es ella y eso me aterra. La siento cálida, apretada y húmeda contra mi erección, mueve sus caderas acompasadamente gimiendo en mi oído levemente, consiguiendo excitarme a un punto que desconozco. Aspiro su aroma, a flores y jabón, me embriago de su piel y del tacto suave que posee. Me aferro a sus caderas en cuanto las convulsiones la hacen temblar de placer. Siento sus uñas en mi espalda y solo sirve para que acabe como ella temblando ligeramente luego de un clímax abrasador.

— Cressida… — suspiro, he ocultado mi rostro en su cuello, deposito un beso en su piel y le estremece el contacto — debo irme.

— Lo sé — exclama y afloja un poco el abrazo de sus piernas, la dejo en el suelo sin dejar de mirar sus orbes — es tarde niño.

— ¿Niño? — parece que olvido el hecho de que mi estatura y la suya no son retratos de nuestras edades, ella tiene veintipocos y yo apenas he alcanzado la mayoría de edad — creo que entiendes que no lo soy — sonrío de medio lado intentando ser galante, como siempre, pero fallo, ella besa mi pecho y me siento como un niño ante sus roces.

— Entiendes la imposibilidad de esto Gale — encuentra su camisola y la coloca en su lugar — esto es una guerra y la posibilidad de una muerte es inminente… — suena adulta, veraz, yo solo caigo en el hecho de no quererla en este sitio, sino bajo la protección del Trece, en el bunker.

— Podrías quedarte — mi voz suena rasposa, como cada vez que intento no demostrar mi abatimiento — soy perfectamente capaz de volver a por ti si te quedas— le miro, me mira y niega levemente.

— No pasará, yo iré, tu irás y aceptaremos que posiblemente uno, o ambos, acabaremos muertos por nuestros ideales — me ofrece mi ropa y sin más remedio la tomo y la coloco en su lugar.

— Quédate — insisto tomando sus hombros sin apretar demasiado — por favor.

— Me gustas Gale — acota como si no me hubiese dado cuenta ya — pero esta Revolución es parte imprescindible de mi vida y no la dejaré por un muchacho problemático y sexy — muerde su labio inferior y noto el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

 **-IV-**

Los primeros días de batalla son fáciles. No parece haber peligro real y aun así creo que todo lo que hago es cubrir el flanco de la rubia aun cuando me gano la mirada divertida de Katniss, o la crítica de mi superior. Ella me observa con cara de pocos amigos y me señala a Katniss obligándome a ir con ella. No tengo una sola conversación con la periodista hasta que Peeta es enviado al escuadrón. Me enferma ver a quien casi asesina a mi amiga, aun cuando haya sufrido los horrores del Capitolio.

— Gale — es de noche y estoy fuera montando guardia, su voz es un susurro apenas — ¿puedo acompañarte?

— No soy buena compañía ahora Cressida, ve a dormir — empuño con fuerza mi arma, intentando que su peso sea suficiente para anclarme a la realidad — ve a dormir.

— No me des ordenes soldado — se sienta a mi lado — lo que dije en mi tienda, el día antes de…

— Fuiste clara, ahora déjame solo — la evito, porque hacerlo me impide pensar en que me han botado antes de iniciar cualquier cosa y soy demasiado orgulloso para algo como eso.

— Creo que no entendiste nada — susurra, veo sus manos en puños sobre su regazo, sé que me mira, pero no puedo sostenerle la mirada o caeré irremediablemente ante sus encantos.

— Morirás por la causa y sé que yo también lo haré, sobre todo si debo proteger a mi amiga — observo el panorama, cerciorándome de que nada se ha movido.

— Cuando la guerra acabe, y acabará — toma mi rostro y me obliga a mirarle, aun en la penumbra distingo el claro color de sus ojos — podríamos estar juntos.

— No te tenía como alguien soñadora — escupo escapándome de su hipnotizante mirada.

— Seré mayor que tú, pero sigo siendo una chica soldado y una chica es capaz de soñar.

Se levanta del banco y hace un paso antes de detenerse. Sé que espera que la detenga y quiero hacerlo pero mi orgullo lo impide. Hace otro paso y lleva una mano a su rostro, no quiero creer que llora, pero sé que el nudo en mi garganta bien podría ser un anticipo a estar en la misma circunstancia.

Tomo su mano y la empujo hacia mí hasta que cae sentada sobre mis piernas. Estamos en la penumbra, pero alcanzo a vislumbrar su mirada asombrada sobre mí. Dejo el arma a mi lado y mientras una mano rodea su cintura para que no se aleje, la otra la acerca a mí desde su nuca y rozo sus labios por primera vez en días. Responde al instante rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos apegándose a mí, amoldándose a mi cuerpo a la perfección. Siento su pecho subir y bajar, el latido de su corazón casi tan acelerado como el mío. Las ansias de su beso me consumen, me nublan la vista y estoy a punto de inmiscuirme bajo su ropa cuando se separa.

Me sonríe abiertamente, besa mi mentón, se levanta y se va. Me deja sin aire, rogándole a mis pulmones que vuelvan a funcionar, y trato de pensar en algún momento en el que me haya sentido así y solo puedo pensar en una tienda de campañas.

 **-V-**

Me vuelvo su sombra. Protejo a Katniss, sí, pero también me aseguro de que esté cerca de mi todo el tiempo. Luego de perder a Boggs y al francotirador, Jackson queda a cargo y nos obliga a bajar a las alcantarillas. Caminamos sin descanso guiados por el avox a través de túneles poco utilizados. Cuando estamos exhaustos nos ocultamos en un cuartucho de mantenimiento, comemos y nos disponemos a tomar turnos para dormir y vigilar. Pido el primero y como un resorte la menuda rubia se ofrece a acompañarme. Veo a Katniss ocultar la sonrisa mientras cura las heridas de Peeta y le da agua, incluso él me mira con sorpresa y sonríe. Descubro que ya no le odio y que albergo la esperanza de que se recupere.

— No puedes con tu genio — le susurro cuando creo que todos están dormidos, me mira mordaz, pero es rubor en sus mejillas me da la razón.

— No me veía tan desesperada en mi cabeza soldado — le encanta ese mote para mí, y lo acepto, me hace ver varonil — este lugar apesta.

— Si, por algo lo llaman las alcantarillas — intento bromear pero sé a qué se refiere, se apega a mí y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo para que se apoye en mi pecho.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero — sonríe apenas, es una sonrisa triste pero igual de bonita en su rostro pálido.

— Lo sé, es oscuro, desconocido y podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.

— Katniss lo está haciendo bien.

— Sé que lo sabes…

— Todos lo sabemos Gale, pero ella es LA rebelión, nadie podría pararla — roza sus labios en mi cuello y la alejo— ¿Qué? — inquiere mirándome asustada.

— No hagas eso — suspiro aferrándola de nuevo a mí, siempre fui posesivo, y con ella creo serlo aún más.

— Creí que te gustaba — me mira, acaricia mi mejilla y sonríe — oh, entiendo… te gusta demasiado.

— Calla Cress — desvío la mirada al grupo, y verlos dormir me da sueño, hace mucho que no duermo.

— Cambio de guardia— susurra ella una hora después y luego de llamar a los reemplazos se acurruca a mi lado y dormimos

 **-VI-**

Siempre creí que era tolerante al dolor, nunca me creí un superhombre pero el dolor es para mí parte del proceso. Sin embargo, ahora que mi nuca y mi hombro escuecen por la mordida de un muto, lo único que quiero es desmayarme.

— Gale necesita sutura — exclama la rubia, el lugar donde estamos huele a encierro, moho y cuero, lo que aumenta mi mareo con la pérdida de sangre — ¡Katniss reacciona!

— Cálmate Cressida — ejerce demasiada presión sobre mi herida generando más dolor del que de por si siento — me haces daño— suaviza su toque cuando le acaricio la mano.

— Katniss — escucho vagamente la voz de Peeta, suelta un discurso esperanzador, todos asentimos y por fin la chica se digna a coserme aun cuando es terrible para ello.

A pesar de la pérdida de sangre y la debilidad física que cae sobre mí, no logro conciliar el sueño. La muerte de Jackson, la del hermano de Pollux y la del vencedor del cuatro vienen a mi mente cada vez que cierro los ojos junto a la horrible imagen de los mutos de Snow recitando el nombre de mi amiga. Estoy tumbado en el suelo, cubierto de abrigos espesos, pero no puedo dormir. Su rostro aparece en mi visión e inconscientemente mis mejillas se tensan en una media sonrisa.

— Haz lugar —susurra depositando un beso en mi frente, me muevo con una mueca de dolor y ella se acurruca a mi lado cubriéndonos de nuevo con las pieles— ¿No puedes dormir?

— No puedo parar de pensar Cressida… está carcomiéndome.

— Murieron por la causa, Gale, son héroes — me susurra al oído, acaricia mi cabello.

— Me corroe el pensar que pudiste haber sido tu… que alguno de ellos viviera y tu estuvieras entre los cadáveres de esas bestias — he llorado en contadas ocasiones, cuando murió mi padre, cuando pensé que no podría mantener a mi familia, ni siquiera lloré cuando mi espalda era abierta en surcos por un agente de la paz — cierro los ojos, te veo muerta y no puedo respirar.

— Gale estoy aquí y tú también, cálmate — se levanta apenas para verme a los ojos, la veo borrosa y solo caigo en que estoy llorando cuando su suave tacto acaricia mi mejilla barriendo el agua salada— te quiero, saldremos de esta.

— Te quiero — susurro por primera vez y ella me besa antes de que caiga en la inconciencia.

 **-VII-**

No quería dejarla. Me negaba a dejarla, pero mi pacto tácito con Katniss era un deber, no podía abandonar a mi amiga. Me enfundan en abrigos ostentosos para ocultar mis armas, al igual que lo hacen con ella. Veo a la castaña abrazarse a todos y besar a Peeta con devoción y solo me resta mirar a Cressida que oculta bajo el rostro más perfecto, sus inseguridades.

— Cuídate — le suplico cuando me abraza, irá junto con Pollux a cuidarnos las espalda — huye si debes hacerlo Cress.

— Calla Hawthorne y bésame — cumplo su orden con gusto sin reparar en los demás presentes, me da igual, puedo perderla, puedo perderme, dejaré de lado mi orgullo por una vez — me cuidare si tu prometes hacerlo — sonrío antes su tozudez y asiento besando su frente.

Salgo con Katniss. Sé que diez minutos después saldrá Peeta y Mesalla y detrás Pollux junto a mi rubia. Nos movemos entre el gentío y no puedo dejar de plantearme el volver a su lado. Katniss sostiene mi mano y me mira. Susurra que todo estará bien, pero no.

Le cedí a Peeta mi nightlock, así que cuando siento los brazos aferrarse a mi cuerpo intentando meterme en una casa simplemente me doy por vencido. Lucho, sí, pero a desgana. Me sueltan y reparo en que no llevan uniformes blancos sino grises, algunos y otros se ven como civiles.

— Soldado Hawthorne — las manos en mi pecho me impiden moverme, forcejeo hasta que me sueltan — ¿Dónde está el soldado Everdeen? ¿El resto del escuadrón?

— Solo quedamos Pollux, Cressida, Mesalla, Peeta, el Sinsajo y yo Señor — reconozco al hombre que me habla, un comandante del mismo año que Boggs — el resto murieron en los distintos acontecimientos — Boggs y el francotirador en las vainas, las Leegs por los Peacekeepers y el resto en las alcantarillas de este mugroso lugar — no se el paradero de mis compañeros — se me encoge el corazón ante el recuerdo de Katniss viéndome sin poder hacer nada.

— Los tres primeros han sido encontrados me acaban de informar — siento un espasmo de felicidad — no hay rastro de los trágicos amantes.

Estamos a unas dos cuadras de la mansión de Snow. Junto a otros diez soldados me encamino a cubrir terreno cuando veo el aerodeslizador del Capitolio. Sueltan paracaídas justo en el borde de la mansión, que está repleta de niños capitolinos. Quiero gritar, porque aunque el logo indica una cosa, reconozco los paracaídas. Segundos después estallan y los gritos llenan el aire.

Reconozco el tapado de Katniss, grito su nombre y voltea a verme, pero enseguida noto que le da igual mis intentos por alejarla de ahí porque ha visto algo más importante. Vislumbro la trenza dorada y el uniforme blanco, trato de correr pero me toman por los hombros. Treinta segundos después estallan las segundas bombas y veo al Sinsajo arden en llamas de verdad. En la estupefacción me sueltan y corro en su auxilio intentando encontrar a la que quiero como a una hermana pequeña. Solo veo un cráter y partes del cuerpo que revuelven mi estómago.

 **-VIII-**

Coin es asesinada por Katniss. Todos en el juicio creen que la muerte de su hermana acabó por volverla loca y la exilian al Doce. Recibo felicitaciones por mi plan en dos tramos pero soy incapaz de soportarlas. Sé que me odia y tiene razón. Aunque nunca supe la finalidad de mi plan, lo cree, armé su diseño y lo dejé en manos equivocadas. La razón de ser de mi mejor amiga, su última petición antes de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, yacía en trozos en la plaza lindera de la mansión presidencial.

Me refugio en el Dos, donde hay mucho trabajo para alguien que busca con imperiosa necesidad ocupar su mente. Me reciben y me honran dándome un cargo de poder. Evito a cualquiera del pasado, porque me aterra lo que piensen del despreciable ser que mato a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga.

Temo que me odien y por eso cuando está parada frente a mi puerta, creo que es una alucinación. La melena rubia cae a la altura del hombro. Su enredadera verde tiene el mismo tono vivaz de siempre. Lleva un vestido corto de color lila que resalta la belleza de sus piernas. Me mira y sé que fui un idiota.

— Cressida…

— Hawthorne — exclama, metiéndose en mi apartamento sin siquiera saludarme — eres demasiado ordenado para ser soltero —arruga la nariz ante el perfecto orden, uno de los múltiples tocs que he adquirido en los últimos seis meses.

— Vete — susurro, esperando que no me oiga, deseando que lo haga.

— No iré a ninguna parte — enfoca su mirada en la mía y me siento sin fuerzas.

— ¿A qué has venido?

— A culparte — es todo lo que dice antes de echarse en mi sofá y beber el licor que me había servido, me quedo estático, tragando con dificultad — te culpo… eres el único y real culpable soldado Gale Hawthorne.

— Capitán…

— Eres un niño con pintas de grande — chilla estrellando la copa contra el suelo — un soldado que se la da de jefe, pero que no puede con su propia culpa —camina hasta mí, me enfrenta, sin bajar la mirada cristalina — me prometiste que estaríamos juntos y huiste a la primera…

— Cressida— no puedo hablar, siento mi garganta cerrarse.

— Quiero odiarte por abandonarme Gale realmente deseé olvidarme de ti — golpea sin fuerzas mi pecho — preferí que murieras a saber que te habías escapado de los problemas.

— Maté a Prim — grito con todas mis fuerzas tomando sus muñecas, la sacudo varias veces — maté a la hermana de mi mejor amiga… casi la mato a ella… Cressida — la suelto cuando noto que llora, soba sus muñecas, las he dejado rojas — tienes que odiarme. ¡Debes hacerlo! — caigo de rodillas, abatido, todo lo que desee olvidar se arremolina bajo mis parpados cerrados.

—Tú… no la mataste.

— ¡Fue mi plan! Lo sabes bien — estaba ahí cuando le contaba con entusiasmo mis estrategias de caza a Beete.

— Coin lo uso, no tú, la puso en la ronda, la mandó al Capitolio por la desobediencia de Katniss, ella envió el aerodeslizador con las bombas Gale — acaricia mi cabello poniéndose a mi altura — Gale…

— ¿Por qué viniste Cress? — me pierdo en el celeste de sus ojos.

— Porque no pude olvidarte, no pude odiarte, en cambio te deseaba más y más.

— No puedo amarte, no sería justo — uno nuestras frentes, caigo en que necesito su contacto más que nada en esté mundo.

— Honra la pérdida viviendo tu vida, Prim jamás aceptaría que te dejarás morir, como sé que no debe ser feliz con el estado de su hermana.

— ¿La has visto? — supe que fue al Doce, que era un caparazón sin vida, lejos de su madre y de Peeta, al cuidado de su ebrio mentor.

— Mejora ahora que Peeta ha vuelto, pero es un proceso lento Gale.

— ¿No me odias? — alcanzo a decir cambiando rotundamente el tema hacia nosotros.

— Creo que jamás podría soldado — besa mis labios y como una droga soy incapaz de separarme de ella hasta que estamos mareados por la falta de aire.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que escribo 5000 palabras en un solo capitulo jaja. Es largo para ser fanfic, pero los capítulos son cortos para hacerlo longfic, así que me decanté por separarlo así y subirlo todo junto.**

 **Como dije al principio es un shippeo extraño. Soy muy fan de Madge y Gale (tengo un fic iniciado, búscale en mi perfil), pero no sé, me encanta Cressida y dado que Madge muere vilmente, ella es una pareja posible para el cazador.**

 **En cuanto al narrador de la historia, decidí que Gale me gusta, no es de mis favoritos y tiene un pie en los mutos, pero tiene una personalidad fuerte que es fácil de escribir. Espero que no haya quedado muy OoC.**

 **Espero que entiendan mi fanatismo (¿) y me dejen un review contándome que les pareció!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler**


End file.
